


Someone Special

by teprometo



Series: 2013 Summer Pornathon [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Pornathon, Team Gluttony, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin’s best mate’s older brother is really hot. It’s sort of a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the mods-only [Team Sin Challenge](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/97228.html) for the 2013 Summer Pornathon. This fic placed first.
> 
>  **Content Notes:** Dubcon related to moderate drinking, underage and age disparity (22/15), barebacking, some homophobic language, infidelity (Arthur has an offscreen OFC girlfriend), a brief scene of nonconsensual restraint, reference to offscreen drug use

“I’m so bored,” Merlin whines into the phone, digging through the cupboards looking for something to snack on. “And Mum says I can’t have anyone over.”

“Why not?” Trevor says, his voice muffled around what Merlin thinks is a mouthful of crisps.

“We have house guests next week, and she thinks my friends are too messy.”

Trevor laughs, a bag crinkling on the other end of the line. “Mum and Dad are at a bed and breakfast this weekend—”

“Shagging,” Merlin interjects, satisfied with Trevor’s long groan.

“Eugh, stop it,” he says. “Anyway, my brother’s home this weekend and might be willing to sweet-talk your mum if we buy him a pizza.”

“I forgot you even had a brother,” Merlin says, cradling the phone against his shoulder as he rinses off a pear. “Ask him!”

“Arthur!”

There are sounds of struggle, and Trevor whimpers, like maybe his brother’s got him in a submission hold. Merlin takes a bite out of his pear and snickers when he hears Trevor surrender.

“Hey, will you promise my mate’s mum that we’ll be good lads so he can stay over?”

“What’s in it for me?” says another voice, presumably Trevor’s brother, and he sounds like a prick.

“Your choice of pizza?”

“Throw in beer money and I’ll let you drink some.”

“Best brother ever,” Trevor says, and Merlin can’t help smiling at the joy in Trevor’s voice.

“Hey, kid,” Arthur says into the phone. Merlin swallows the unchewed bit of pear in his mouth, and it hurts the whole way down.

“Merlin,” Trevor says helpfully.

“Kid,” Arthur repeats, and Merlin rolls his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Put your mum on the line if you’re coming.”

Merlin runs upstairs and finds his mum refolding all the towels in the airing cupboard.

“Mum, I really want to go to Trevor’s tonight,” Merlin says, putting on his best hopeful face.

“What am I going to ask?”

“My schoolwork is done, my room is tidy, and we’ll be supervised. I’ve got Trevor’s big brother on the phone.”

“Brother?” Merlin’s mum says, narrowing her eyes.

“He’s old,” Merlin says, and he catches a faint _Oi!_ from where the phone rests against his hip. “He’s almost finished uni. I’ve got him on the phone.”

His mum nods, and he hands over his phone, hoping Arthur sounds convincingly authoritarian. Apparently it works, because she tells him to hurry up and get his things ready because she doesn’t want to have to feed him dinner.

***

Merlin doesn’t expect Arthur will be fucking gorgeous, but he is. Trevor is Merlin’s best mate, and he’d do anything for the kid, but he’s sort of a paunchy, spotty lad with the most perfectly round head Merlin has ever seen. Arthur, on the other hand, is all lean muscle and broad shoulders, and his features remind Merlin of all those sculptures of Roman gods. Or maybe they’re Greek. Anyway, Arthur is like something out of one of those classy pornos where everyone is actually good-looking.

Merlin feels stupidly self-conscious eating in front of him, like he’ll get grease on his face and Arthur will think he’s disgusting. As it is, Arthur just thinks he’s a kid.

“How old are you even?” Arthur says from across the table, squinting his eyes at Merlin like he’s an unusual-looking bug. “Twelve?”

“Fifteen,” Merlin says like that’s a big improvement. When Arthur laughs, head tipped back and smooth throat bared, Merlin realises it really isn’t much of a difference and then feels stupid for sounding so proud of being _fifteen_. Not even sixteen, which at least has a nice ring to it. “How old are you? Forty?”

“Yes, I’m forty,” Arthur says, then takes a swig of his beer.

“He’s twenty-two,” Trevor says. Something about the number makes Merlin feel hot inside.

Arthur’s phone rings, and he answers it, “Hey, babe.”

Merlin goes to the fridge to get another beer and tries to swallow his ridiculous disappointment. _Of course_ Arthur has a girlfriend.

“Is that Kelly?” Trevor asks, and even Merlin finds the question obnoxious.

“Who the fuck else would it be?” Arthur says, then, “No, I’m just having pizza with my little brother.”

“And Merlin!” Trevor says, affronted for Merlin’s sake, and Merlin turns his head to hide his smile.

“Yeah, I’ll call you later.” Arthur sets the phone on the table and digs back into his pizza, and he doesn’t even look stupid when half the toppings fall off the bite he’s taking.

“Kelly is banging,” Trevor says, over-excited. “Do you have a picture?”

“I’m not showing your friend a picture of my girlfriend so he can wank to it later.”

Trevor laughs a bit too loudly, and Merlin drops his pizza, shakes his head vigorously at Trevor, but it’s too late. “Merlin’s gayer than Elton John.”

“No, I’m not!” Merlin says, and he immediately hates himself for it. He’s never denied his sexuality before. “I mean, I’m not _that_ gay. Just. Gay. That’s all.”

His face is flaming, and he drinks deeply from his beer, trying not to grimace. Arthur’s just looking at him like he’s even more strange than he was a minute ago, and Merlin settles on ignoring him for the rest of the night.

But that plan is made more complicated when Arthur decides to hang around and play video games with Merlin and Trevor. He’s better than a jock should be, his hand dexterity almost as good as Merlin’s … almost. But Merlin still edges out the win in Madden and then later saves Arthur’s arse in Mass Effect 3. He even beats Arthur at Wii Tennis, which only pisses him off.

Trevor’s a sleepy drunk and passes out around eleven with his hand in the bag of crisps as he’s waiting for his turn to bowl, because they only have two controllers despite being stupidly wealthy (at least Merlin thinks so, but Merlin doesn’t even _have_ a console, let alone three). So it sort of becomes Merlin hanging out with Arthur, which isn’t so bad. Arthur says the stupidest shit when he’s losing a game ( _Come here, you little cock-monkey!_ ), and he’s sort of funny and has a stupid, gorgeous, crooked grin. He’s all about the shoulder punches and back slaps, which normally strike Merlin as so … try-hard hetero, but from Arthur, they feel appreciative and even affectionate.

“My wrist hurts,” Arthur complains, stretching big, his T-shirt lifting up to expose a wide strip of skin. “Another beer?”

Merlin looks down at Trevor, who’s still fast asleep, and shrugs. “Yeah, okay.”

He follows Arthur out into the kitchen, staring at his arse, because it’s really quite perfect. Arthur’s practically putting the damned thing on display when he bends over to pull two beers out of the fridge. He twists off the cap before he hands one to Merlin, like Merlin’s some helpless girl, and Merlin feels an odd mix of indignation and excitement at that.

“You’re not drunk or anything, are you, kid?” Arthur asks as Merlin takes a long pull from his bottle.

Merlin is … not drunk, exactly—he can walk straight and keep track of a conversation—but he’s not sober, either. He’s a bit too calm, his brain pleasantly swimming and his skin over-warm. “I’ve only had, like, four beers,” Merlin says as he leans back against the worktop, not quite answering the question.

“Oh, and you drink all the time?” Arthur says, sounding unconvinced. “What about drugs? Have you ever done any of those?”

Merlin shakes his head no.

“Really? No weed? No X?”

“No. Not yet, I mean,” Merlin amends, feeling self-conscious, like maybe Arthur will realise how young he is and leave, embarrassed for him.

“X, man. You’ve got to try it. I mean, not that I’d ever encourage a minor to use drugs.” Arthur makes a mock stern face, and Merlin grins at him.

“No, of course not!” Merlin says as though appalled. “But what’s it like?”

“It’s like ….” Arthur pauses, face creased with consideration. “Your whole body tingles. But it’s not bad like when your leg falls asleep. It’s good. And it’s like you love everybody, and all you want is to touch someone, to have them touch you.”

Arthur runs a hand down his chest, eyes closed. Merlin feels like he can’t breathe properly.

“And your cock. It gets hard and you don’t even notice, and when you touch it ....”

Arthur reaches down and cups his crotch, rubbing a circle over himself. Merlin takes a large gulp of his beer to keep himself busy as he watches Arthur roll his hips against his hand, not wanting to jinx this strange, horribly arousing moment.

“When you touch it,” Arthur repeats, voice lower, scratchier, “it’s incredible. You’ve never felt anything like it. It’s like … it’s just so hot, and it’s _so_ fucking hard.”

Arthur opens his eyes and stares at Merlin, and Merlin feels like a voyeur who’s just been caught. He clutches his half-drunk beer.

“Well, this got weird,” Merlin says in a panic, trying to ease some of the tension.

“‘Cause you’re a faggot?”

Merlin winces, feels like he might vomit. He tries to get away, to leave the kitchen before Arthur can hurt him, but Arthur moves quickly, gets his hands on the worktop on either side of Merlin.

“Please let me go,” Merlin says, looking towards the door. “I’ll go home so—”

“Do you like sucking cock?”

“What?” Merlin is startled into looking at Arthur, and his face is close—closer than it should be, and Merlin tries to twist away, but Arthur has him trapped. “I don’t …. I don’t know. I’ve never done it.”

“But you want to?”

“I guess,” Merlin says. He tries to squeeze past Arthur’s legs, but Arthur presses him hard against the worktop, thighs and hips strong against Merlin, the heat of his body fuzzing up Merlin’s brain.

“You like boys sucking you off?”

“I would,” Merlin says, more confident. “Never done that before, either.”

“Ooh, such a virgin.” Merlin thinks Arthur’s hips press in even harder. “Has your cock even filled in yet, or do you still look like a little boy?”

“Take a look.” Merlin can’t believe he says it, but the alcohol has made him feel easy, loose, _brave_.

“That an invitation?” Arthur asks, all hot breath against Merlin’s neck, and Merlin actually _moans_.

“What do you think?”

“I think you need to say ‘please.’”

“How about ‘fuck you’?” Merlin says, pleased with how aloof he sounds.

Arthur’s voice is harsh and deep when he says, “Maybe the second time you come tonight.”

Merlin’s blood is loud in his ears, his head too hot, and then Arthur’s hand is down his trousers, inside his pants, palming his cock, and Merlin doesn’t even know how to breathe, is giving up the habit entirely, because _fuck_.

“I hope you brought an extra change of clothes, because you’re about to make a mess of these.”

Merlin tries to dig his fingers into the worktop, tries to find something to steady him, but Arthur’s body is pressed firmly against his, and his hand is pumping him hard, and Merlin is going to fucking _come_. He tips his head down, tries to concentrate on _not fucking coming yet_ , but it is so goddamn difficult with Arthur’s hard cock nudged up against his thigh and the smell of Arthur’s sweat so close.

“Your face is so pretty,” Arthur says, running his nose across Merlin’s brow, and Merlin _whimpers_. “Let me see it. Want to see how you look when you come for me.”

Merlin throws his head back and comes, gasping loud.

“That’s it,” Arthur says, his fingers strong on Merlin’s chin, and when Merlin looks, Arthur’s lips are parted, his eyes gone dark, and Merlin has the absurd realisation that Arthur wants to fuck him. It makes his prick twitch again.

“Was that good?” Arthur asks, pulling his soiled hand out of Merlin’s jeans, and Merlin nods. “Good. You want to blow me?”

Merlin almost laughs, because what a fucking ridiculous question. He realises he’s still holding his beer and _does_ laugh, takes a drink. Arthur pulls it from his lips and finishes it off, a few drops gathering at the side of his mouth, and Merlin leans forward, licks him clean and then kisses him. Arthur moans like it’s good, like he likes Merlin’s mouth, and Merlin feels encouraged, reaches down and gets Arthur’s belt undone as he sucks at Arthur’s lips. He doesn’t even fucking know what he’s doing, has never kissed anyone like this before, but Arthur wraps his hand around Merlin’s neck and slides his tongue into his mouth. It makes Merlin feel a little light-headed, more intimate than getting off against Arthur’s hand, and as Merlin unzips Arthur’s jeans and pushes them down his hips, he has a strong desire to be good for him.

Merlin cups Arthur’s cock, still not quite believing that his first time doing this is with someone so fucking beautiful. Arthur presses against him and pulls his mouth away, runs a thumb across Merlin’s lip, and Merlin sinks slowly, deliberately, to his knees, eyes locked with Arthur’s. And Arthur looks so goddamn pretty, like he’s a bit surprised, and he gasps when Merlin slides his pants down, cock so hard it stands straight out, like it’s begging for Merlin’s mouth.

He doesn’t waste any time, not wanting to give Arthur a chance to reconsider. He wraps his lips around the head and sucks, leans forward, takes him in deep. Arthur is loud above him, humming his appreciation, and it makes Merlin feel hot, like Trevor might walk in and see his best friend’s mouth full of his brother’s cock.

Merlin’s watched enough porn to know how this goes, and he’s practised on enough phallic objects to take Arthur into his throat a few times before he starts gagging, just to prove himself. Arthur’s groans make him feel fucking powerful, like he’s taken Arthur apart and made some piece of him Merlin’s.

“You suck so good,” Arthur says, running his fingers through Merlin’s hair, and Merlin moans around his cock. Arthur pulls his hips away, his prick popping out of Merlin’s mouth with an obscene, wet noise. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Merlin feels a hot surge of lust at the idea of being in Arthur’s bed. “Are you gonna fuck me?” he asks, breathless.

“No,” Arthur says, shaking his head. “You have to save that for someone special.”

Merlin’s chest aches with rejection, but he tries to play it off with a flippant, “You’re not special, eh?”

“No, I’m a pervert,” Arthur says, and he looks genuinely pained. “In a few years, you’ll agree with me, and you’ll be glad I didn’t let you give me that.”

“You’re not a pervert,” Merlin says. “I want you to fuck me.”

Arthur grins at him but shakes his head. “No. You’re gonna watch me open myself up for you, and you’re gonna stick that nice big cock in me, and you’re gonna shoot your load into my arse, yeah? That sound good to you?”

Merlin trips three times in his haste to get up the stairs.

***

They shower together first, washing the dried come from Merlin’s skin and kissing under the spray, and Merlin doesn’t think he’s ever felt anything better in his life. The wet of Arthur’s lips mixing with the water bearing down on them makes Merlin feel wholly submerged in bliss, like nothing can reach him as long as he’s got Arthur’s arms around him, Arthur’s thick cock pressed up against his own.

Arthur has Merlin sit in the chair by the bed, watching as Arthur gets on all fours and slicks himself, presses fingers into his arse and fucks back onto them. Merlin envies Arthur’s confidence, his complete lack of anxiety at displaying himself like this. Merlin’s never even imagined anything this hot, and it makes him wonder what other things Arthur could show him.

“How many times have you done this?” Merlin asks, realising how humiliating his lack of experience could turn out to be.

“Fingered myself?” Arthur lets out a breathy laugh.

“No, fucked guys.”

Arthur’s silent for a long moment, hand still between his thighs. “Never.”

“What?” Merlin sputters.

“Don’t make a big deal out of it,” Arthur says, gruff.

Merlin takes a moment to let it process, then says, “Well, shouldn’t you be … saving this for someone special?”

“I’m older than you are,” Arthur says, and he sounds like he means it, like it’s an important distinction. It makes Merlin feel unsettled, a tightness gnawing at his belly.

“You’re not that much older.” Merlin means it to be reassuring, but it sounds petulant even to his own ears.

Arthur sighs and pulls his hand away from his arse, sitting back on his feet. He leans forward on balled-up fists, the muscles in his arms tense. “I really, really am.”

He seems so vulnerable like this, and not just because he’s naked and wet, arse open and exposed. He just seems raw, like being with Merlin is costing him something. Merlin walks over to the bed and slides himself under one of Arthur’s arms, lying on his back and looking up at Arthur’s face. His brow is furrowed and his lips pursed—concerned, maybe a bit sad—but when he looks down at Merlin, his eyes go soft and he smiles a bit. It makes Merlin feel warm inside, like he’s just sunk into a hot bath, and he reaches up and smooths his hands over Arthur’s arms, trying to ease out the tension in them.

Arthur slides one leg across Merlin, settling down on his hips, their half-hard cocks resting together on Merlin’s belly. He lowers down to his elbows and kisses the corner of Merlin’s lips, gentle and appreciative.

“You’re too sweet,” Arthur says, stroking his hand over Merlin’s cheek. “People will take advantage.”

Merlin brushes his nose against Arthur’s, because he wants to, and Arthur presses their foreheads together. “You won’t.”

“I already have,” Arthur says, and kisses him deeply.

Merlin wraps his arms around Arthur, pulls him down, strains up against the satisfying weight of him. He isn’t really sure what hookups are supposed to feel like, but the way Arthur kisses him feels too intense. There’s nothing casual about Arthur’s hand on Merlin’s ribs, fingers spread wide as they curl up around his shoulder.

The whole mood has shifted. The teasing and aggression are gone, and Arthur seems almost fragile. Merlin doesn’t know why, but it makes him feel important, makes him feel a bit brave. When Arthur slides up Merlin’s body a bit, Merlin takes it as a cue, and he discards his anxiety, reaching down for his cock and pressing the tip against Arthur.

“Fuck me,” Arthur whispers against Merlin’s mouth, broken-sounding, and Merlin pushes up as he guides Arthur’s hips down, cock sliding into the hot clench of Arthur’s body.

Merlin holds his breath, thinks he might pass out as Arthur sinks all the way down. His fingers dig hard into Arthur’s hips, and when Merlin remembers to look up at him, Arthur looks bloody _euphoric_ , mouth open and head tipped back.

Arthur begins to move slowly, and Merlin finds it’s easy to fall into the rhythm, rocking against him at the pace Arthur sets. He moves his hands down to Arthur’s thighs, feeling the muscles there, letting out a loud pant when Arthur speeds up.

Arthur’s cock looks perfect dragging across Merlin’s abdomen, and Merlin wraps his fingers around it, thumbing at its wet tip.

“Is this okay?” Merlin asks, watching his hand, and his voice sounds too loud.

“Yeah,” Arthur says. He leans forward, stretches his arms long above Merlin’s head, face close, and Merlin kisses him, soft and chaste. The new angle has Arthur taking long strokes, sliding half off Merlin’s cock before fucking back again, and Merlin knows he won’t last long this way. He pumps Arthur’s prick hard and fast, fingers circled just under the head like he does when he wants to get himself off quickly, and Arthur groans into it.

“You like getting fucked, don’t you?” Merlin says, embarrassed when he hears the way he sounds, out of breath and strained.

Arthur bites his lips and smiles, nodding, fucking back onto Merlin harder, like he likes it when Merlin talks.

“I’m so fucking hard for you,” Merlin says, and he thinks it’s stupid, but Arthur moans so long, so pretty, that Merlin sort of breaks and starts saying whatever weird shit comes to mind, harsh and whispered against Arthur’s chin.

Arthur’s mouth falls open and he starts gasping, his body shaking with tension as his movements get uneven and sloppy. He reaches down and pushes Merlin’s hand away, taking his own cock in hand and tugging on it roughly. Merlin wants him to come, wants to see it, and he wraps his hands around Arthur’s hips, bends his knees and plants his feet against the mattress for leverage to fuck up into Arthur _hard_. Arthur sounds like he’s coming undone, high-pitched moans spilling from him until he settles heavily down on Merlin and goes still.

Arthur’s mouth is wide open and silent as he comes, spattering Merlin’s belly. His fuck face is beautiful, and Merlin feels like he doesn’t deserve to see it, like it’s something sacred—that it should be saved for someone special. But Arthur looks down at him, eyes open and focussed, and Merlin is oddly overcome with emotion at that, knowing that Arthur wants to look at him while he comes. He smiles up at Arthur, wide and toothy and probably looking like an idiot, and Arthur twists his hips, sudden and rough.

Merlin’s orgasm takes him mostly by surprise, sucking the air out of his lungs as his hips stutter and grind against Arthur’s arse, fucking _upupup_ and spilling inside him. It’s fucking incredible, and he feels like he’s shaking apart, body trembling as his cock gives its last spurt. And Arthur just leans down and holds him, keeps Merlin tucked tight inside as he presses his face into Merlin’s neck.

Arthur eventually slips off of Merlin and thunks face down beside him on the bed, arms stretched above his head. He looks sated and lovely, and Merlin reaches out to touch him. He slides his hand down Arthur's back, dips his fingers into Arthur's hole and feels his come slipping out, earning a moan from Arthur. He scoots closer, licks at Arthur’s lips until Arthur slings an arm over Merlin and kisses him again.

"Mm, you're such a good boy," Arthur says between kisses, sounding almost sad. "You're gonna make some guy so happy."

Merlin looks at Arthur's gorgeous face, his sweaty brow, runs a hand over the muscles in Arthur's back and decides he only ever wants to make Arthur happy.

“Stay another night?” Arthur says, like he’s uncertain, and Merlin kisses him for being stupid.

“Of course.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Special As You Fall (The Whisper Softly Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788842) by [sassafrasx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrasx/pseuds/sassafrasx)
  * [[podfic] Someone Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715966) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba)




End file.
